


A Means of an End

by Aradellia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 11 Spoilers, I'm listening to really emotional music and episode 11 rekt me, M/M, so here's something to quell my fears for episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradellia/pseuds/Aradellia
Summary: It had been in his mind ever since they stood before one another in the middle of Barcelona. The idea of leaving had been with him since his failure in the last Grand Prix, but he knew the definition of it had changed with Victor. What he wanted now was different.He wanted to end it, but he was not going to do it alone any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 stole my fucking heart and soul and I've been panicking about what the last thing Yuuri said meant, but I have calmed down.
> 
> So have something to calm all your fears about the future of the OTP.

He wanted to retire.

The answer was simple. He had come to the end of the line, and he knew it. He was coming to an age where he would have to start looking into the possibility. He couldn't avoid it any longer. Last year's collapse at the Grand Prix Final told him enough that it was time to end it, and move forward. The subsequent year spent in Detroit, practicing for nothing as he failed again and again, failing to make any sort of progress at Nationals, and utterly missing the mark of the rest of the season's competitions told his story. He trained, constantly and unforgiving, but he could not find the heart for the competition. He copied others, aimlessly practicing as if it would make a difference one day.

New faces were coming up around him, ones with better skills, better chances, better everything, and he knew it would mean the end.

He had hit the peak, and now he would come crashing down in the ugliest avalanche ever seen in professional figure skating.

That was until a different kind of landslide hit him, and his name was Victor Nikiforov.

Eight months. Eight months of learning about one another, training and training and training until his feet blistered, and his skates dulled at the edges one after another. It was months of learning to understand Victor's ways and emotions, to truly come to know the man under the title, the human under the legend. It was a struggle, as the man had been on a high pedestal for much of Yuuri's life, but as the days turned to weeks, the frightening touches turned to loving hugs, and the fears became motivation, he found it so easy to see who victor truly was.

What he thought was love truly was love, in the end. That was clear.

'We'll get married once he wins a gold medal.'

The idea of being tied to him forever was what he was aiming for. Keeping Victor close to him was the new end goal.

So why was he so distant?

His eyes were on the ice, on the other competitors, the emotions in his eyes so easy to read now. There was melancholy, shock, disbelief, and perhaps most importantly, there was sadness.

He had been told almost from the start that keeping Victor from the ice was a sin, that the world would hate him. He accepted that the world would hate him for stealing Victor from the spotlight, and he was proud of the anger thrown at him. He had accomplished something.

He hadn't realized that it could have hurt Victor.

Perhaps because it was the Grand Prix Final that brought about Victor's lack of connection.

He knew his new end goal as he skimmed through his Instagram, finding joy in the pictures Phichit posted.

"Anything interesting posted tonight, Yuuri?"

"Yep."

He watched with gentle eyes, and the calmest of thoughts, as Victor sat before him, towel drying his hair.

He wanted to retire. He didn't want to burden his body, this sport, or Victor any longer.

He wouldn't let Victor stay tied to him as a coach. He didn't want to burden him like that.

He wanted to retire with Victor at his side, and his hand in his.

"Apparently, Minako-sensei's drinking with Celestino at a bar."

The image was amusing, but he didn't pay too much attention to the photo. His thoughts were focused, and ready to be spoken. He wasn't going to hesitate any longer.

"Wow, best to keep our distance."

Yuuri spared a smile. He knew now the reason behind such a statement, and he would forever be embarrassed by the knowledge of his actions at the last banquet.

"By the way, Yuuri... What did you want to talk to me about?"

It was time.

"Right."

He pulled his eyes from his phone, raising and connecting his gaze to Victor's without hesitation. A brief moment of fear shook through him, his grip tightening around his phone.

"After the Final, let's end this."

Ending this.

Retiring hand in hand with his soon-to-be husband.

He wouldn't want to hurt Victor by leaving him behind, so why not end it together, in front of the world that knew now just how powerful their love was?


End file.
